Meeting lies and truths
by my daydream world
Summary: Neal and Henry talk about the reasons Emma lied to Henry about the truth about his father.


**Just a random story set in Season 2, hope you enjoy. I do not own Once Upon a Time **

Neal walked out on the stairs outside is apartment to sit with Henry. He couldn't believe he had a son and after a somewhat awkward and angry chat with Emma about it – he knew Henry was born in prison and adopted by the Evil queen and Emma only meet Henry for the first time a year ago. He could tell Henry was angry at Emma and he was feeling guilty about that…

"Don't be too mad at your mom," said Neal

"She lied to me," said Henry

Neal paused for a moment "yes, but she told you I was a firefighter right? Made out I was some hero…truth is that…I'm not a hero…and when I last saw your mom…I did something that cause her a lot of pain….and I hurt her badly…." Neal paused for a moment "And, I guess she doesn't want you to know what I did…or what she though I did…."

"I don't understand," said Henry not following what Neal was saying.

"You know your mom was in prison right?"

Henry nodded his head – that was a shock when he first found how but he also knew his mom gave him away to give him his best chance "Yeah I know…I was born in prison….."

"Well…I set her up so she ended up there," said Neal awkwardly

Henry turned too looked at Neal for a moment "But that because she did something wrong?"

"No – she was only trying to help me out because I stole some watches…" said Neal he paused for a moment "She was trying to sell the watches which is wrong – but I was the one who stole them in the first place…and she only did that because…..because we wanted to start a life together… not living on the road in that damn yellow car anymore…."

"But if you wanted to start a life together why did you set her up?" question Henry

"Man, it's wasn't that simple Henry," said Neal "We come up with this crazy plan to go somewhere and make some sort of life for ourselves…then I meet Pinocchio who told me who Emma really was – and I knew I had to let her go….I didn't want to…but….I have too – there was a curse than needed to be undone and I didn't want to be involve in that land again…I didn't want to have anything to do with it….I didn't want any connection with my father again."

Henry was quite for a moment – he didn't want to believe his father was the reason his mother was in jail "Mom still lie to me…."

"I know, and I know that lying was wrong….but…she doesn't trust easily and I betrayed that trust… made it worst…." Said Neal and Henry could hear the guilt in his voice

"That shouldn't matter, she could have still told me…."

"But it does matter," said Neal "Emma…your mom… never had a real home before, had a family. When I first meet her…I was homeless and she was a school drop out with nowhere to go..I think she had run away from a group home or something….This isn't want you want your kids to know about you….I don't want you to know about…the kind of stuff…Henry….growing up like how your mom and I did…lying is something we learn to do to protected ourselves….If you are going to be mad at anyone it's me…."

"She didn't tell you about me?" asked Henry

"She didn't have a change to tell me," said Neal at once "She only found out she was pregnant after she was arrested…and by then I was long gone and she didn't know where I was."

"Mom can find people who doesn't want to be found – that was her job before Storybrook – she could have found you…

"Why would she. I am the reason she went to jail in the first place….she though I used her…" said Neal

"But she still lied…." Said Henry bring it up again.

"Everyone lies," said Neal "But you have to think why people lie, She lied to shield you from the truth. I was a thief, Henry, I did a lot of things wrong…more than what your mom ever did…"

"Why are you defencing her?"

"Because I understand why she lied," said Neal "I understand her better than she understands herself. And deep down you understand too….."

"It's unfair…."

"A lot of things are unfair," said Neal "But from now on things are different. I know now I have a son and I want to be part of his life, and Emma knows the truth about what happen between us….and she is still angry at me about that….but at least she knows the truth, and you also know the truth… and now we can work out a way to move forward….."

"Mom shouldn't be angry at you…."

"A you shouldn't be angry at your mom, we all should be angry at the universal or something like that." Said Neal "So how about you give your mom a hug…she doesn't like to admit it but she probably needs more hugs than other people…."

Henry "But I am still cross….."

"She knows that, but you love her and you will forgive her, you forgave Regina for a lot worst…" said Neal "This is hard on everyone."

"Okay," said Henry standing up "I want to get to know you…"

"And I want to get to know you…"

"Can you tell me how you meet?" asked Henry

"Ask your mother," said Neal "But bear in mind it doesn't put either of us in a good light…"

Henry walked up to Emma and hugged her, he was still cross about his mum lying to him but he had forgave her already. Now somehow they had to work out how this family was going to work out and this crazy family tree….


End file.
